Family Feud
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Annabeth discovers shes pregnant right before heading back to camp half-blood for the summer. What happens when Athena and Poseidon find out though? Will Percabeth survive? I suck at summaries, the story will be much better (I hope anyway) I own nothing but the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth stared in shock at the small stick with the pink plus sign on it, laughing at her.

"Crap," she muttered, stuffing them into the bag as Percy entered the room.

"Ready to go babe? I need to brush up my sword fighting." He hugs Annabeth from behind and kisses her neck.

"Perce, come on, your mum could come in any second."

He chuckled lightly, "Don't worry Annabeth, my mum doesn't walk into rooms with closed doors without first knocking anymore." Annabeth blushed and turned herself around so her face was buried in Percy's neck. "That was mortifying Seaweed Brain."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Wise girl, she said she would stay quiet, wouldn't want the gods to kill us!" He said with a laugh. Annabeth chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, couldn't have that."

Percy slung an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the living room where they had their bags packed for their return to camp. They had enjoyed 1 week off from school together before they headed back to camp, and they couldn't wait to get back. Sally walked into the room and smiled at them.

"You guys all ready to go? Taxi will be here any moment."

"Yeah, thanks mum." Percy let go of Annabeth and hugged his mum tightly, and then stepped back to grab the bags. Annabeth stood there uncertainly before Sally engulfed her into a hug, which she awkwardly returned. She stepped back and grabbed her bags up and walked to the door.

"See you later guys. Lovely to have you stay Annabeth," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Sally, thanks for having me."

"No problems honey, your welcome anytime." Annabeth smiled at her and walked outside the door. Percy kissed his mum on the cheek, "Love you mum," and they were going down the hallway. They reached the street outside and sat waiting for the taxi to pull up. It came screeching around the corner, and Annabeth grinned at Percy.

"Camp calls," and they were off.

Annabeth and Percy stepped over boundary, and grinned at the sight of camp spread out below them. The strawberry fields stretched o their left and the cabins were set down at the bottom of the hill. Chiron trotted up the hill slowly, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello, lovely to see you back."

"Good to be back."

"Nothings changed, I trust you remember your way back to your cabins?"

Annabeth chuckles softly, yeah we do thanks." With a grin they started off down the hill, Annabeth accidentally brushing past Chiron as she went.

"Sorry Chiron, mis-" she broke off when she saw his face.

"Annabeth may I speak with you a moment please? Percy you can continue."

Percy shrugged, "I'll see you later wise girl?"

Annabeth nodded and he turned away, practically bounding down the hill. Annabeth turned back to Chiron, who was eyeing her with a calculating look.

"Annabeth, tell me, does Percy know?"

"Know what?" But dread was already setting into Annabeth, knowing that Chiron probably picked up that she was pregnant, but praying to the gods he didn't.

"That you're carrying a child. I presume the father is-"

"Percy, yes it is." Annabeth finished flushing red.

"Annabeth, do you think its safe to be here?"

Annabeth frowned. "Well for a while it should be fine, I mean I'll still be able to participate, at least until 3 months in and by then I'll be back at school."

Chiron sighed. "Does your mother know?"

"My mother? As in…oh shit." Annabeth muttered, "Athena."

Chiron gave a small chuckle. "Yes, indeed Athena. I believe that you shall be safe, although Percy, I'm not entirely sure."

Her eyes went wide. "She wouldn't…would she? I mean, he is a son…of…Poseidon…who she hates. Crap," she put her head back and took a deep breath. "Chiron, what should we do, because Athena will find out eventually."

"First,Annabeth, I would recommend telling the father."

"Ok, thanks, I'll talk to you later hopefully with Percy as well."

Chiron nods and Annabeth walks down the hill and enters into the comfort of the Athena cabin, where she dumps her stuff and sits on her bed. A moment later Malcolm walks in. "Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "Hey Malcolm, good term?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it was ok. How was yours?"

"Yeah it was good."

"And hows Percy going?"

"Yeah, he's good."

"See you around Annabeth."

"Bye Malcolm."

Malcolm walked out the door leaving Annabeth to her thoughts. Percy wouldn't be angry would he? He wouldn't leave her would he? The thoughts just went round and round in Annabeths head, and it was beginning to give her a headache. She eventually stood up with a sigh, deciding to just get it over with. She walked out of her cabin and down to Percy's cabin, where she knocked cautiously on the door. From inside the cabin Percy yelled out a muffled yes and Annabeth stepped in, closing the door behind her. She sat down on his bed and waited for Percy to emerge from the bathroom. He walked out and grinned at Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl, miss me already?"

"In your dreams seaweed brain," she responded with a grin.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Percy asked sweeping Annabeth up into his arms and kissing her.

"Percy," Annabeth chewed on her lip, "you might want to put me down."

Percy grinned in his adorable goofy way and dumped her down on the bed, leaning over her using is elbows to keep his weight off and kissed her. Annabeth sighed into the kiss ad tangled her hands in his hair.

"Wait, no, Percy, hold on."

"GO ahead." Percy said, trailing kisses along her jaw and her neck. She gasped and tried furiously to concentrate, "Percy, sto-sto-p," she said with a moan, as Percy smiled and kissed back up to her lips.

Annabeth kissed him, and when he went up for air she just blurted it out.

"Percy Im pregnant." Percy sat up and stared at her in shock.

"Wait-what?" He went to get up but Annabeth quickly pushed him off her and rolled on top of him, so he was lying flat on the bed and she was straddling him.

"Percy, please just talk to me."

He sighed. "Annabeth, it may be hard for me to concentrate with you sitting on me like that."

Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him. "Shutup seaweed brain. If we hadn't started in this position in the first place I wouldn't be pregnant."

"So, its mine?"

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed. "Percy of course, you don't think I would cheat on you do you?"

He chuckled, "No, I don't think you would. But, didn't you say that was your first time?"

"Yes, why?"

"You my wise girl, must have the worst luck in the world." His face screwed up in concentration, "Or the best."

Annabeth grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but Percy pushed her back up. "Woah wise girl hold up. We still need to talk, and if you kiss me I can almost guarantee that I wont talk."

"Fine, what do we need to talk about?"

Percy sat up against the headboard, Annabeth still straddling him. "Well, are we going to keep it."

"Well, I don't know. I could not kill it, that's for sure, but could we support a kid? I mean going on quests and killing monsters doesn't exactly pull in the cash."

"Well, Im sure my mum would help out."

"What help out a teenager who her son knocked up in her house? Yeah, I cant wait for that conversation."

Percy chuckled, "Don't worry, my mum wont turn you down."

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah but my mum will."

Percy looked at her, and eventually his eyes widened when he realised what she was saying.

"Oh my gods, she's totally going to murder me."

"Maybe we could say it was someone else?"

"She would lash out at you for sleeping around, and then at me for not keeping you from doing it."

"Yeah, I guess your right. What about Poseidon?"

"I don't think…he would mind that much. Unless Athena threatens to kill me then we'll have a problem. A very big problem."

"Yeah," Annabeth murmured against his neck.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Chiron realised when I brushed past him earlier."

"When did you find out?"

"This morning before we left, I took the test."

"Is there a chance the test is wrong?"

"Well I had hoped so but Chiron realised so it must be true." Annabeth choked back tears that threatened to spill over. "Perce I don't know what to do. Im too young to have a kid, I mean Im a demigod, and you attract more monsters than is even possible to fend off!"

"Relax, nothings going to happen to this baby. Besides, think of how powerful it will be. It could have the brains of Athena with the water powers of Poseidon. It would be incredible!"

"Yeah but we have to get their blessing for the powers to pass through. Im not entirely sure Athena will give you her blessing."

" Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Annabeth nod and kisses Percy's neck, her hands trailing under his tee-shirt. He would his hands through Annabeths hair and met her lips with his, kissing her passionately. He licked along her lips asking for entry and she obliged, him pushing his tongue in her mouth. Annabeth gasped at the sensation and rolled her hips slightly on reflex. Percy broke away with a moan and smelt her hair. "Annabeth,"his voice husky, "gods please don't do that, I wont be able to control myself."

Annabeth grinned evilly and rolled her hips again, pushing into his hips hard.

"Annabeth," percy growled out. Annabeth smirked and pushed herself off him, leaving him sitting there glaring at her.

"That's not very nice wise girl."

She stood up and stretched her hands above her head and reached out to pull him up. "C'mon Perce, if we go now we can get in some sword fighting before dinner." Percy perked up at that and jumped up, fixing up his shirt and throwing some shoes on.

"Let's go!" Annabeth laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him outside the cabin with a smile. Together they walked to the sword fighting area and Annabeth selected a well-weighted sword with Percy's help and he pulled out riptide. They both took a fighting stance and they were off, a blur of movement across the mat. Percy knocked Annabeths sword out of her hand after 10 minutes.

"You're getting better wise girl."

"Shutup, you were just going easy on me."

Percy frowned, "You want me to go hard?"

Annabeth laughed, "I would love it, but for now we'd better focus on sword fighting."

Percy frowned and then blushed at the innuendo. "Fine, I'll try my hardest."

Annabeth nodded, and took her fighting stance again. After only 5 minutes of dodging, attacking and defending Percy had knocked her sword out of her hand and had her at sword point. "Good enough for you wise girl?"

"No, you can do better."

Percy sighed and nodded, them taking their stances once more. They both nodded and Percy thrust forward, only visible as a blur and knocked Annabeths sword from her hand before she could even comprehend what was happening.

"That's better seaweed brain, I knew you had it in you."

Percy chuckled and picked Annabeth up bridal style despite her screams of protest. "PERSEUS JACKSON PUT ME DOWN!" She had been so focused on trying to escape that she didn't even notice where they were.

"Sure thing wise girl." And he dumped her in the lake with a laugh. She gasped and sunk down in the water, then kicking off the bottom pushed up and broke through the surface gasping for air. "Percy I swear, I will kill you." Percy laughed and met her at the shore, drying her instantly at his touch. She glared at him. "Your lucky Im carrying your kid seaweed brain or I would smash your head in."

Percy grinned in his usual laid back manner. "You love me too much wise girl."

Annabeth tried to keep a frown on her face but looking at Percy eventually brought out a smile. Percy chuckled in response and leaned in to kiss her. She let him, but when he opened her mouth with his tongue she bit down hard, drawing blood. Percy pulled away and looked at her in shock.

"Payback seaweed brain." Percy smiled and kissed her again.

"Fair is fair I guess."

"Percy, all you ever do is guess!"

"You know me too well Annabeth." They laughed and walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion, where they separated and went their own ways to their own tables. Percy sat at his table alone and sighed. He got some blue pepsi and gulped it down, soon joining the lines to get dinner. Percy chose to get pizza and walked past the fire, throwing some in.

"For Poseidon."

The fire flared up momentarily and he walked back to his table sitting down and placing his plate I front of him. He dug in and ate 3 slices of pizza in 5 minutes, and looked expectantly towards Chiron. 15 minutes later Chiron stood up at his table and the surrounding tables fell silent. "Welcome back campers, to another summer at camp half blood."

His welcome was met with cheers and wolf-whistles, and he calmly raised his hands for silence. Silence fell and after a deep breath he continued.

"We have our usual safety rules, and I wish to talk to the heads of cabins after this meeting has finished. Now, in other announcements we have a occasional replacement for war games."

Whispers and murmuring broke out amongst the campers. "Settle down, we will still have fortnightly war games but in between them, we will have a different type of games. With leaders that have already been chosen for each cabin; no dispute." There were a few groans and lots of curious glances around the pavilion.

You will find out the leaders in 2 days; and this is cabin against cabin with no allies unless the leader chooses. You are free to leave."

He goes back to his table and returns to his meal and Percy clears his dishes and finished his coke, before strolling over to the big house and taking a seat around the table tennis table. Slowly the other cabin leaders trickle in, and Annabeth walks in and sits next to Percy entwining their fingers. Finally after another 10 minutes Chiron comes in and resumes his place at the front of the room. He walks in to be bombarded with questions.

'Who's the leader?"

"Is it us in this room?"

"Why not usual war games?"

Chiron puts his hand up calling for silence and he gets it immediately. "Any questions in a sensible fashion?"

Annabeth, who had remained silent with a thinking expression on her face raises her hand slowly. Chiron looks at her and nods.

"Chiron, is it possible; I mean it's the only possibility I can think of, that the leaders are in fact the gods themselves?"

Chiron beams at her. "A true Athena daughter; yes, they are in fact the leaders. Zeus is allowing the contact for this once; over the summer it will be noted on how it works out as to whether it continues." We all nod.

"Now usual duties apply, take it in turns to check the cleanliness of each cabin, and record it. As well as any other duties you may have. We still expect you to be at your chosen training areas daily. Understood?"

There were murmurs of agreement around the group. "And I request that you keep it quiet about the leaders; it will be a surprise until the first game commences. Dismissed." The room slowly emptied and Percy stood up dragging Annabeth with him. They went to exit but Chiron stood firmly in front of them. "Come for a walk, children." Annabeth gulped and Percy fiddled with his jumper using the hand that wasn't grasped tightly to Annabeths. They followed the director out of the big house and right through the strawberry fields. Chiron looks to Annabeth. "I trust you've told him." Annabeth nods and leans into Percy, "Yeah he knows."

"Good."

Percy and Annabeth wait in the silence for Chiron to give his verdict.

"Relax, your not my children; Im not going to scold you. Im just curious, if you mind me asking, why were you not more careful?" Both Percy and Annabeth blush furious shades of crimson red.

"Well we kinda, um, well, were uh, caught up in the moment," Percy muttered out.

Chiron chuckled. "Understandable Im sure, but I'm curious as to how your going to keep this from the gods. Especially with the new games."

"Will they be able to tell; from a look?"

"Some will, others wont. Armetis, Apollo and Hermes probably will; we've seen it before many many centuries ago. Secret should be safe from Athena and Poseidon though for now, unless the gods find reason to disclose this information to each other."

Annabeth swallows and nods. "What are they likely to do; when they find out I mean?"

Chiron looks up at the sky and frowns. "I do not know the answer to that, Annabeth. I imagine Zeus will try protect Percy, given what he has achieved but Im not sure the same could be said for Athena. She, to my understanding has enough problems with Percy as it is."

Percy gulps and looks startled. "Well then what about my dad; you know, Poseidon."

Chiron chuckles,"Percy I am well aware that your father is Poseidon, but I am unsure as to how he will react." Percy nods and the 3 continue to walk in silence back towards the big house.

"I'll leave you too figure out what you want to happen, and uh," he coughed and for a moment Annabeth thought he looked uncomfortable,"please, stay out of each others cabins after 10:00."

Annabeth and Percy both blushed,"Oh no Chiron we would never-"

"Definitely not, we wouldn't-"

Chiron chuckled, "Just a precaution, I do trust both of you. Will you be joining the camp fire tonight?"

"Do you mind if we talk, sir?"

"Yes of course, remember 10:00! I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Chiron trotted off towards the slowly starting camp fire.

A/N So please leave any thoughts or suggestions as to how to improve or whatever, and also if I should continue because Im not sure. Thanks heaps for taking the time to read it though!

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

The next morning I awoke at 8:00, just in time to throw some clothes on and rush to breakfast. I had bacon and eggs, and offered a bit more than usual to Athena; couldn't hurt to soften her up. Eating in silence I looked around and noticed my fellow campers. The Stoll brothers, were laughing loudly at something at their table, Clarisse was glaring at someone across the room; poor kid. I also noticed Percy, who was shovelling down his food as though he had to eat it all in a minute. It was amusing to watch, and couldn't help but shake my head with a grin. I turned back to my table, where they were discussing what activities they would do.

"-fighting would be beneficial, it's a proven fact that throughout history a majority of heroes used swords." I raised my eyebrow, not entirely sure how this information was acquired but turned back to my breakfast, which I ate slowly. Chiron trotted up to the front of the room.

"Good morning campers! Usual activities will be running today, train hard and have fun!"

There were a few eye rolls from the older campers, but the younger, newer campers were excited to get going. Clearing away my breakfast things I made my way back to my cabin, where I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I put on some proper shoes for training in and walked outside into the sunny air. I decided to venture over to the Poseidon cabin, see if Percy wanted to train together. I knocked softly on the door and heard a muffled "Come in!" from the cabin, so I carefully pushed the door open and walked inside.

It looked the same as it had the night before, the difference been there was no Percy in bed as he had been when I left. There was still clothes strewn around the place and the bed was messy; unmade. Shaking my head, I narrowed my eyes trying to find him amongst the cabin. He was lying partially under the bed, trying to reach some thing. I laughed and walked over to the other opening and crawled out to retrieve it. It appeared to be riptide, in pen form.

"Percy, why were you trying to get this?"

He frowned, "Because I wanted to use it."

"You couldn't just wait till it reappeared in your pocket? I mean it would be there before your reached the sword fighting area."

He looked confused and then flashed me a grin. "This is why I need you around more wise girl." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "Good morning wise girl."

I chuckled, "Morning seaweed brain. Sleep well?"

He pouted, "No, I'm too used to sleeping next to you."

I felt a small blush creeping up my cheeks. "I felt exactly the same way."

"Hows our son?"

"Son?"

"Yeah..." he said slowly.

I turned around in his arms and looked at him. "What if it's a daughter?"

"Oh yeah how's she doing?"

I laughed, "No idea yet seaweed brain, she's hardly formed yet."

"Oh. No baby bump?"

"No, not yet," I said with a laugh.

"Hm, well thanks for the help Annabeth, we should probably head to training, otherwise Chiron will come and kick the door open."

"Yes, I guess your right. Come on, lets go."

He nodded and slipped his shoes on following me out the door. Percy was stationed on at sword fighting for 3 hours in the morning so we both headed over there, greeted by a large group of kids, mostly kids that were younger than us. Percy looked taken aback at the large group wanting to train.

"Do you guys all want to, um, learn sword fighting, now?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly when everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"SO, maybe just grab a sword and fight with a partner and I'll come around and check your sword and technique. Everyone nodded and scurried off.

"Annabeth what time do you have to teach Ancient Greek?"

"After lunch."

"Could you, help me at all?"

I laughed, "Definitely seaweed brain, I'll start over here." He nods and goes to help two girls select a well weighted sword and how to hold it properly, and I go and help two boys who are mostly trying to knock the swords out of each other's hands. I roll my eyes and teach them how to hold a sword correctly, based on what Percy taught me.

After two hours, I had sweat covering my face from the sun that beat down relentlessly into the camp. It was nice, but when training I preferred cooler days. There was little to no cloud coverage; even surrounding the camp and the lake which I could just see looked marvellous; and especially calm. I wondered briefly how calm it would be when Poseidon found out what had happened. I pushed the thought from my mind and turned back to train with Percy.

"Try your hardest seaweed brain."

He nods, and instantly I'm down on the ground, my sword clattering uselessly across the floor.

"gods, I suck. Come on Perce, again! I need to get it right!"

He smiles and we set up again, but he just keeps knocking me down. Finally he gives up.

"Annabeth, lets just have a break, this could be hurting our son."

I grit my teeth, "Or daughter."

"Oh yeah, of course. Now, it's lunch time, let's just go get some food and then you can torture me with some Ancient Greek lessons alright?"

I smirk at him and stubbornly stand up without his help, and together we follow the horde of people heading towards the dining pavilion where lunch is ready to be started. I say goodbye to Percy at the entrance and he trudges off towards the Poseidon table; me to the Athena table.

Lunch passes quickly and before I can fully register whats happening I'm at the station where I teach ancient greek and greek mythology. At the moment it's just Percy and I, so I start with some history. He groans but listens, even though I'm fairly positive I've taught it to him before. Eventually more people join, and I teach them, and listen as they ask questions and stuff. Finally my shift is over and Malcolm comes and takes my place. Grins are exchanged as we pass and finally I have some time with Percy.

"Perce, what do you want to do?"

He looks at me and squints. "Swim."

"You always want to swim."

"I know."

"SO.."

"Please Annabeth? Please, I'll slow down for you."

I snort. "Percy, you won't slow down you'll just tell your dad not to propel you along."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Come on!"

He runs giddily over to the lake and splashes in, leaving me standing there looking hesitant.

"Come on Wise Girl, I'll just dry your clothes after ok? It's amazing, just think of how hot you are right now."

Shrugging, I pulled off my tee shirt leaving me in a sports bra and shorts. I kick off my socks and shoes before wading into the water, paddling once I can no longer touch the bottom. Percy wills me towards him and we swim around the lake together, occasionally just floating on our backs and staring at the sky.

"What do you think will happen?" Percy asks quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure. Some will be pissed though, probably Athena at least."

Percy groans, "Aphrodite will have a freaking fit, and ship 'Percabeth' more than ever."

"Crap, didn't think of that. She would probably be able to tell as well. Oh gosh, we're so screwed. I'm not sure how we're going to manage this."

"Neither am I Wise Girl, neither am I."

**page break –next day at dinner-**

**-3rd POV**

"Campers, settle!" Chiron called across the pavilion. "I know we are all excited about the new games, and I will explain the rules to you now. When you discover your leader, you will make a plan with them. Each cabin will have flags to keep safe; enough for one for each cabin, and the flags may be kept in any domain of that god, including the cabins. The first cabin to collect one of each flag and bring them to me will be in first place. Each fortnight we will have a different challenge, and the cabins will be ranked. There must always be someone guarding your flags, with the exception of the Poseidon and Hades cabins. Your leaders are waiting in your cabins."

There was the scraping of chairs as everyone rushed to get to their cabins; the anticipation building. Percy casually stood up an strolled back to his cabin, already knowing who would await him. He pushed the door open and found Poseidon sitting on the edge of his bed, looking completely relaxed.

"Dad."

"Percy!" He boomed, jumping up and pulling Percy into a hug. "Good to see you again."

"Same here dad. So what are we going to do with our flags?"

"I think we should put them in the lake."

"Won't they be expecting that?"

"Just because they're expecting it doesnt mean they will be able to get it."

"Oh, I like it. Will we have someone guarding it?"

"I think we should have one of us down there guarding it, yes."

"Okay. And the other goes around and collects flags?"

"Yes, exactly."

'Brilliant."

"Also, all the gods powers have been muted, and Zeus controls that. We still have our powers but they can not harm demigods in a permanent way. Artemis is joining with the Hunt as well."

"Cool."

Somewhere outside a conch horn sounded.

"That's the horn signalling for us to go hide our flags. Come quickly now, we don't want to be seen."

Percy nodded and followed his father out into the cooling night air and followed him around to the lake, where they both dove in silently and placed the flags at the bottom, securing it with a rock. Together they went back to the cabin, where they were just in time to hear another horn sound.

"That the start. Percy I say we go and check each cabin to see who has kept theirs there."

Percy nodded and they split up, reconvening at the lake.

"Ares, Hades, Apollo and Hermes is what I found."

"Excellent. Let's go. Percy you stay and guard for a moment, I'll get the flags from the cabins."

Percy nodded and Poseidon set out to get the flags, returning 10 minutes later with 7 flags bunched in his fist. "There were more than we originally thought. Do you want to keep guarding or do you want to go find some?"

"Well I think I know where the Athena one will be. I can go get that and meet you back here."

"Sounds good Percy."

Percy went and hurried off to the training area that was where Annabeth taught greek mythology and such, and sure enough, she was sitting on the chair looking bored.

"Hey Annabeth."

She looked up. "Oh, hi Percy."

"Can I have a flag?"

"If you figure out a way to obtain it, sure."

Percy scrunched his nose up and walked towards Annabeth slowly. Suddenly, just as he was reaching out Malcolm came from behind a pillar, dagger in hand and walked towards Percy slowly.

"Not quite that easy."

Percy pulled out riptide and prepare to lunge, but had riptide knocked out of his hand by Annabeths dagger, which she scurried across to retrieve.

"Sorry, babe, this is quite a bit harder than you thought."

Percy rolled his eyes and focused on a tap not too far away.

"What is he doing?" Malcolm asked uneasily.

"I don't know, but I think- crap! Malcolm move away from that tap!" But her warning was too late as water exploded out and engulfed him, flushing him towards the lake. Annabeth was smart enough to secure her self down, and simply let the water wash over her. She scrunched her eyes up, but stood once again when Percy began walking towards her again. He reached her he pulled riptide out of his pocket and knocked her down to the ground.

He darted around her and grabbed a flag, "Sorry wise girl." He said, pulling her up.

She glowered at him, soaking wet, and he backed away, running back to the lake where Poseidon stood.

"Good job son."

**later on**

"DAD!" Percy yelled running down the hill, half the camp in his wake, "I GOT THE LAST ONE!"

They were about to meet back at Chiron, when suddenly they were surrounded. Gods, campers, everyone had created an ark around the lake blocking their exit.

"Crap."

Poseidon stood clearly and raised his hands for a wave but found he couldn't form anything substantial. He glared at Zeus.

Some one charged at Poseidon but he fought them, holding them back. Percy was left to ensure no one passed them. He was doing well until Annabeth walked up to him.

"Hey Perce."

"Hey Annabeth, what are you-?"

He broke off when Annabeth crashed her lips to his, catching him by surprise, he leaned into the kiss, despite his mind telling him to stop. He was about to pull away when he heard someone yell,

"GOT IT!" Annabeth broke away, running up the hill after one of her team members waving the Poseidon flag in the air, as the rest of them followed behind them. Percy glared at their retreating backs and motioned to Poseidon.

"I'll run up and turn our stuff in; the absence of the Athena cabin has created a gap."

He nodded an affirmative while fighting off others.

Percy fisted all the flags and raced up the hill, tailing the Athena campers into the dining pavilion where Chiron waited patiently. He handed his flags in, but Chiron shook his head

"I'm sorry Percy, but you will need for your father to come here as well." Percy nodded and walked outside back to the lake, thinking of the fastest possible way of getting his father. Suddenly it came to him. He lifted the water, and created a wall between Poseidon and the campers. Poseidon looked astonished before he caught Percy's eye and grinned triumphantly. "That's my son." He hurried past the campers and gods and into the pavilion, where they came 3rd, after Athena and then Apollo. Once they had completed, Poseidon motioned for Percy to follow him.

They walked into the lake where the last few cabins were collecting their flags.

Together they calmed down all the sea creatures, and then made their way back to the pavilion where Chiron was calling out the ladder.

"In first place, we have the Athena cabin!"

Suddenly Aphrodite let out a very excited squeal, loud enough to drown out the celebrating cabin. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Yes, Aphrodite?"

"Oh my gosh! Things have been getting steamy here haven't they? Wow, I should visit more often."

"Aphrodite, what the Hades are you on about?" Zeus inquired. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Have none of you sensed it?" She asked the other gods.

Apollo snorted, "Of course I have and; sis, you have too yeah?"

Artemis groaned, "Yes, I have indeed."

Hermes cleared his throat. "I did wonder, if my I was going crazy but, yes I have noticed."

All the campers and remaining gods were staring at Aphrodite, waiting for an explanation. All of them except for the green eyed, black haired boy itching his way towards the door, dreading what was coming.

Aphrodite paused for dramatic effect, her eyes widening, "Someone is with child in this room." Everyone went silent, staring at the gods in wonder.

Chiron coughed, "Yes well, that will be sorted at a later date, now-"

"Not yet horse boy. I haven't finished." Aphrodite's eyes swept the room, looking for someone in particular.

"Do any of you know who it is?"

Apollo frowned, "No, I couldn't tell without a direct conversation."

Aphrodite's eyes landed and narrowed. "Annabeth."

**A/N I am so sorry. I totally forgot about this story until I was looking through files and came across a half finished chapter. I'm practically pissing myself laughing as all the ideas for this story come rushing back. I really don't want to be that attention-seeking person, but i'll probably only update if I get enough reveiws. I'm sorry but that will probably be my biggest motivation. If possible I will try my hardest to update again soonish regardless. (No promises, I have like 6 ongoing stories and just got motivated to write like 5)**

**Thanks for the people who have reveiwed and f/f, it means the world to me and you're all so sweet!**

**\- Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So apparently I have motivation to write this story again! Incredible right, I was surprised myself. Please review, they inspire me greatly, and fav/follow. I would love to hear your thoughts and any ideas of things you want to see. Also it's been a while since I read PJ so if I stuff details up please tell me. And I can't guarantee when the next update will be. Probably not this quick though I am sorry. Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

I went bright red with the feeling of everyone's eyes on me. For the first time in my life I was rendered speechless with nothing to say. Could I deny that? Probably not very convincingly with my silence. But how the hell could they know. Knowing that I should do something other than engage myself with a mental battle, I fix my stare on Aphrodite and pray to the gods she can sense my mental waves telling her there will be no Percabeth if she doesn't shut up. Speaking of Percy…out the corner of my eye I notice a certain male camper sneaking out the door, and I can't help but laugh. Now looking highly deranged I change the topic my laughter is directed at.

"I think your delusional Aphrodite."

She simply raises an eyebrow in amusement, her perfectly manicured fingers tapping the edge of a chair. She is so enjoying this and I would so love to use my dagger to rip her hair out of its roots.

"And the rest of the gods dear Annabeth? Apollo, Hermes? At least four Olympians you claim are delusional?"

I flick through my brain for the most plausible excuse. It's not good though. I reach out in a desperate attempt for Aphrodite to hear my percabeth threats.

"I don't know, Olympus must get quite boring. 'Why not mess with young love,' must pop into your head sometime." I emphasized the young love, hoping she would see past my dig at the Olympians.

She narrowed her eyes, her eye makeup thick but 'on fleek,' (I cringed at the internal mortal slang.) A single eyebrow raised and I could see the question reflected in them. Going against my most fundamental beliefs (don't make deals with Aphrodite) I swiftly nodded my head, already regretting it. Aphrodite dramatically raised a hand to her forehead and cried loudly.

"I must be losing my touch! No, Zeus I blame you! No contact, but alas, I fear my knowing's of a teenagers body are growing weak. Oh to be young and unaware of when a monthly visitor is coming. To believe the young are pregnant yet only expecting blood, I can never forgive you Zeus!"

I stared in disgust at her. Did she just insinuate that I was getting my period in front of the whole camp? Hell to the no. I'm about to retort when I realize, begrudgingly, that her pathetic cover up of a rant appeared to have worked. The girls were exchanging looks from their cliques of 'Oh, I know all about that!' the older boys were very resolutely looking down at the table and all the younger kids were staring confused at the reactions around them.

The gods were looking skeptically between me and Aphrodite. Speaking of gods…I swiveled in my seat trying to catch a glimpse of Athena. Where on earth had she; no that wasn't her was it? Apparently it was. At the end of the line of the gods up the front was a pair of feet just visible, clearly showing the owner was lying down. Suddenly all attention was on the god that had fainted. She was picked up gently by Zeus who flashed away; most likely to deposit her in Olympus. He returned a moment later and ordered silence.  
"Alright, I am a god but never will I pretend to understand the workings of a mortal or demigod female, or a goddess. Please just keep your," he went red," cycle conversations to a minimum."

"Or not at all around us." Apollo commented referring to the male gods, though he flashed a wicked grin in my direction. He definitely knows, and most certainly did not buy into Aphrodite's excuse. Crap.

"Maybe I see why contact was prohibited." Chiron muttered as he walked up to the front. "Okay, now that we have had our entertainment, may we please continue? Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite blew her nose loudly and waved a dismissive hand, still pretending to cry.

"So I will now continue, hopefully un-interrupted, to read the ladder. In first place, Athena. Second, Apollo and third Poseidon. Fourth-"  
"Where's Percy?" Poseidon asked loudly. I stifle my giggle; which doesn't go unnoticed by Aphrodite as everyone swivels around looking for the hero of Olympus. As if he can sense the attention, Percy's face sneaks around the corner of the entrance, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and hair all tousled as though he's ran his hand through it many times. He gave a cute little wave (that had me gushing) and he sheepishly sat down at the Poseidon table.

Chiron, now severely annoyed, continued to talk with gritted teeth. "In fourth place…"  
I zoned out, vaguely aware of tables cheering and groaning. Percy looked so lost, the flush still visible on his cheeks. I suppose he had no idea of how to handle that. Everyone would know he was the father, and neither of us were ready to announce the pregnancy. I did not know how to handle that. And also not helping were the looks Aphrodite and Apollo were giving us. Aphrodite was smirking at me, her eyes discreetly on a continuous rotation between my stomach, my face and Percy. Apollo wasn't much better. He had a huge, almost flirtatious grin on his face, and was blatantly looking at me and Percy with suggestive eyebrows whenever one of us was stupid enough to make eye contact.

Finally, Chiron smiled at everyone. "You did well today campers. We will have another round in a fortnight. Zeus has permitted," he glanced at the god for confirmation, "30 minutes for you to talk with your parents. Please enjoy. It is now 8:30, the campfire will begin at 9:00." He walked off and the dining pavilion was filled with sounds of scraping chairs and animated talking. I turned towards my cabin mates and thankfully they were trying to find Zeus and ask him to bring Athena back. Except Malcolm. He was giving me an incredibly calculating look. I huffed and abruptly walked away.

My feet kind of just carried me, unknowingly until I ended up at the lake. I sat on the end and let my feet dangle in the water. This baby would definitely be something; ether hated or loved by the gods of Olympus. I really hoped it was loved but you couldn't tell. And Athena fainting, that never happens! Gods hardly ever faint! At least she missed that excuse that Aphrodite made. She would have seen straight through that. I slowly begin – my head whips around, hearing unnatural noises. Narrowing my eyes, I barely make out two figures walking towards the lake.

It's not that we're not allowed to be here, people probably wouldn't like me being here though. I panic, and in a moment of sheer desperation slip into the water. I know, jumping into a pitch black lake at night; pregnant, mind you, probably wasn't the smartest idea. I sink down until just my nose and my eyes are visible above the water, and hide partially under the dock. The voices get louder until I see Percy and Poseidon sitting side by side at the edge of the dock. I mentally slap myself. Idiot. Of course it was Percy and his dad.

"-it can be hard being this young but I don't want you to be distracted."

Percy chuckled awkwardly. "Dad, we're fine. I promise you. We both stayed at mum's house over the break, and we both agreed that training would remain a priority."

"Together?"

"Uh, yeah we usually train together. Unless we're teaching classes."

"No not training. You stayed together? Percy, there aren't any spare rooms in Sally's house."

I could practically hear Percy roll his eyes. "I know, I slept on the couch."

Poseidon snorted. "Yes of course you did. Just think about what I said okay?"  
"Dad trust me, me and Annabeth aren't in just a fling."

Poseidon sighed. "If you're sure. Aphrodite will have a fit."  
"Why?"  
"She's always blabbing on about 'Percabeth' forever. We; myself, Athena, Ares and Zeus were secretly hoping you'd break up, just so that we wouldn't hear that what's it called? Ship name?"

Percy laughed, and I found myself holding in a laugh that would give away my position. It wasn't everyday you heard an Olympian reference a mortal fangirl. I felt super dodgy eavesdropping but it was too late now to own up to it and escape.

"How on earth do you know what a ship name is?"

Poseidon groaned. "Aphrodite. She is constantly lecturing us on common 'ships' in the mortal world."

"Me and Annabeth aren't in the mortal world!" Percy exclaimed indignantly. Which, unfortunately, led him to somehow falling in the water. I don't know how, must be all the seaweed in his brain. He flicked his head towards me and his eyes widened in surprise before turning to excitement. To try and control his outburst, I clamed my hand down over his mouth. He seemed to understand and quickly gave me a kiss before swimming back up.

"Good grief Percy. I was beginning to wonder if you'd drowned. I would never live it down; hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon drowns in Camp Half Blood lake."

"No, I did not drown. I found something interesting."

I clapped a hand to my forehead. Idiot. Knowing I had been found I sheepishly swam out.

"Hello."

Poseidon smiled. "Hi Annabeth, how is the lake treating you this fine evening?"

"Yes, it's…delightful."  
"That's good. I should warn you I'm about to release the shield I built around you. Apparently some water creatures aren't too happy that you have apparently snagged my son."

I looked down and sure enough, just visible through the inky black water was a band of sea nymphs surrounding an imaginary bubble, anger in their eyes. Percy reached his hand down, and using it as leverage I 'walked' up the dock's pole, and sat down beside Percy. Shivering. Apparently out of the water it's flipping freezing. He of course noticed, and dried me instantly, before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Why Percy, you've got quite a good control over your powers now."  
Percy grinned, the rare compliment welcome. "Thanks. I feel it like trusts me more. Does that even make sense?"  
"Perfect sense. I was very impressed by that display in the game earlier." Percy blushed out the outright praise and turned his head to the water. "But I tell you what; we will not lose to Athena again!" He exclaimed winking at me. "Very good plan Annabeth; executed to perfection from what I can tell. Next time though we'll be playing dirty; have to fight fire with fire!" I blushed at his not so discreet acknowledgment of our kiss. Still, I turned to Percy and smirked.

"I can't believe you let me close enough to actually pull that off."  
"I couldn't help myself!" He exclaimed. "I couldn't just reject you in front of the whole camp!"  
I raised my eyebrow. "That was the only reason you kissed me? For appearances!?" I noticed Poseidon laughing beside Percy.

"No I-"

"So if Clarisse came up, you'd kiss her back because you wouldn't want to embarrass her?"  
He spluttered. "No! I can't – what- that's not- ugh!" He retracted his arm and pouted, resolutely not looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh, much the same as Poseidon was doing.

"You're not nice to me wise girl! Next time I'm playing dirty."  
"Yes!" Poseidon exclaimed just as a conch horn sounded. "That is what we need. We can win Percy! We'll show those Brainiac's what the sea is made of!"  
"Water." I commented boredly. Percy spluttered and laughed and I turned bright red for the second time tonight. Did I really just sassily talk back to a god. Oh no, he's going to cast me into the middle of the ocean.

Poseidon smiled. "As long as that's what you believe, that is fine with me. That horn sounded the end so I will see you soon hopefully Percy, and Annabeth I'm sure we can spare a minute to be civil before we are on opposing sides. Train hard!" He exclaimed before giving me and Percy almost no time to recover as he flashed away.

The sky was momentarily lit up as many gods flashed away, except for one which seemed to be coming towards earth. Athena landed in a rage in front of the dining pavilion and fixed her stare on me and Percy from a good 500 meters away. She stormed down the hill towards us, campers scampering out of her path of destruction. Shit, this can't be good.

**Shoutouts (chp 1 &amp; 2):**

**Sora Loves Rain – Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about the wait! X**

**Dogbiscuit1967 – He just knew cause he's mysterious like that (sorry not entirely sure, he's kinda like in tune with nature and stuff though so..) thanks for the review :)**

**Musicforlife – I agree, I won't use it. Thanks for reviewing! X**

**Ahjegqdfvxgu – tell ya what, you have a very difficult username to write down. But thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Sarah – haha thankyou, I'll try write as fast as I can x**

**Midnight Nightmere (Maddy) – Thankyou for the review, I love reading long reviews. That's a really good idea! Something like that kind of happens…you'll have to wait and see :) xx**

**Bubbles7894 – Why thankyou , I'll try update quickly! X**

**Guest – THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW I CAN FEEL YOUR ENTHUSIASM :D X**

**TheStarriNight – Thanks for the review, I'll try update ASAP! X**

**Guest – Haha neither can I to be honest. It was originally a joke between my friend and I but I really enjoy writing it. Thankyou, sorry about the cliffhanger (smiles evilly) :) x**

**Guest – AHAHA, yeah sorry about the ending of this chp :)**

**Guest – Aw thankyou, that makes me really happy to hear people say stuff like that (or see them write it is more accurate I guess) xx**

**Guest – Yeah he should think about taking flight!**

**Juliana – Thankyou, I hope you liked this chapter! X**

**brookeyy14 – Thankyou for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! x**


End file.
